365 Days
by PrincessErica1000
Summary: Erica has to keep a diary for a year. Side story to Golden Child but not story 2. R
1. Week 1

Saturday, March 9th, 2013

Dear Diary,

I don't want to be alive anymore. It has been weeks since my brother died in a war against my mother but I still can't forget. Nico told me keeping this diary will help me while Annabeth is in school and will help me to remember everything, but I don't see the point. All I can do is write about my week and that's all. No reactions. No comments. Just that. Athena says it's wise to keep a diary because it will help with my writing and memories, after so long I assume she must forgotten some of the most important days in her life. She's making me write once a week for a year! How can I remember to do that?

If you didn't know, which you don't because your only a blank book, I'm the "Golden Child" or whatever that means. Chiron says that it means that my DNA is special because I'm part god, but also part mortal(I have 2 mortal parents but the gods sent their power making me their kid too). If anyone took enough of my DNA and put it in a formula, they could become immortal. My mother did that but she went back because she completed her mission to kill either me or my brother Edmond(She killed Edmond :'( R.I.P) before she could become immortal. It was called an Elixir of Life, created by the Egyptians. They originally used gods blood but they realized they just needed godish "DNA" so they traveled everywhere until they found the spot easiest to find God DNA, which turned out to be the camp or those Egyptian people who were related to a pharaoh. I am in contact with the magician Amos so I call him when I'm studying for my Egyptian task in a few weeks using my Egyptian magic. I wonder how long my Greek task will take because I'm so excited!

I have magic from all the different types of gods out there(Titans an some monsters too) only because they felt like they had to be apart of the Golden Child process so that's what makes me a little bit of everything. But I am most connected to the moon and stars than everything else. My mother died giving birth to me and my brother (unfortunately she didn't STAY dead) but we almost died too. Being only babies, we couldn't handle so much power. The moon tied a bond with me and kept me alive, my brother was tied to the sun but his was later than mine so I always used to tease him about it.

It's time to take Gory out to fly so I guess I have to go. See ya next week!

-Erica


	2. Week 2

Saturday, March 16th, 2013

Dear Erica's Diary,

Hello I'm Rita, Erica's sister from the Aphrodite cabin! She wasn't here today so she asked me to write-bad choice(He he he). Anyway i love to be in style It takes me 24 hours to figure out a outfit to impress boys *o*! So don't tell anyone, but I think Nico has googly eyes over my sister Erica(*squeal*!) I over heard the boys talking(Seriously I think boys are becoming more like girls*snap*) and they made a joke about Erico(Cute couple name right :D) and Nico blushed(HE DIDN'T OBJECT! THAT MUST MEAN HE LIKES HER!)! I wish she would get over Edmond's death already and wake up! She's so oblivious! *sigh*

I LOVE UNICORNS! I JUST WANT TO GROW UP TO BE ONE! OMG AND NARWH

Oh gods sorry that was Maria! SO ERICO OR DEATH RIGHT?! BYE!

-Rita


	3. Week 3

Saturday, March 23, 2013

Dear Diary,

Why can't I read last weeks entry! Aphrodite locked the stupid page! What did that Rita write! Urg!

Anyway, I bet your wondering why I couldn't write last week. It wasn't anything extra special, I was just at Camp Jupiter having a memorial for Edmond, or so what was suppose to be. The second I walked in, everyone was starstruck by me. How could Romans be starstrucked! THEY'RE ROMANS! We never got to do anything for my brother! I guess being the golden child is pretty much being a god just without so many people knowing about you(Mortals).

I also spent my time looking for Clarrise, I just can't find her! I know she said she'd be gone for a while, but it's been 100 years since I've seen her! Ok, maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic;knowing what 100 years feels like and all. I just miss her, I know it seems like we don't know each other at all, but we talked a lot on our quest and I'm really close to everyone now, It's almost like I've been at camp for years!

As for me and Nico, we are always doing weird things together. When no one can find us, we are always in my flower dome,which is now a hang out area. We brought in couches and a fridge and all the other things you need for a hang out. Nico even let me put my instruments in there. It's always the right temperature so you could sleep there if you wanted to. The animals can't come in unless you invite them, so there's no bug problems. We also found this tunnel that leads to the dome from the big house basement! That was the way anyone was suppose to find me, not walking in the forest. But I'm glad Nico did, I would never get through anything if someone else had.

I kind of can't live without Nico. He shows me things I haven't seen before and helps me see things differently. I don't like saying this but I think I- never mind. Forget it, I never wrote that. I gotta go.

-Erica


	4. Week 4

Saturday, March 30, 2013

Dear Diary,

I was in bed when Zeus shot a lightning bolt at me to remind me about this. I wasn't sure what to write this morning so a waited and guess what-nothing happened.

I guess my life is pretty boring now, except for this new quest that I feel is coming soon. It's a feeling I get because I'm the Golden child as well as an Apollo child. It was like it has always been there, but it has been getting stronger. What have I forgotten?

Nico has been at Camp Jupiter for a few days now(he doesn't know that I know where he is :P) so it's been soooooooooooooooo boring! Why can't it be summer yet? Annabeth is visiting her parents for spring break and Percy is going with her. So everyone will be in California and I'll still be here :(

I think this is enough for an entry right? I'm so tired I can barely think! Hopefully something happens next week.

-Erica


End file.
